


She will be okay

by cordeliagoodx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform, just a little one shoot that I needed to write after last night's episode, or should I say bi ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: Cheryl got into the backseat, with Toni by her side and placed their joined hands in her lap, playing with the serpent’s fingers while they drove away from that terrible place. And every mile further from there, it was as if she could breathe easily again and relax.Or the little one shot about what happens after Ronnie and Toni rescue Cheryl.





	She will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after the latest episode I felt the need to write this. English is not my fist language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, Cheryl is really hard to write and this is my first work for this fandom so I'm sorry for that too lol

They didn’t stop running until they got to Kevin’s car. 

Obviously, they were in advantage, the nuns were old and they didn’t look like they could run that much, but still, it was better to be safe. Veronica was in front of them, lightning up the way with her little flashlight and the three of them were right after the Latina. 

Cheryl was still holding Toni’s hand when they got to the car, squeezing it tightly, as if the pink haired girl might disappear if she let go. 

“Are you okay Cheryl?” Veronica asked, seeming truly concerned which was confusing for the redhead.

She looked at Toni, seeing the woman smile softly before nodding.

“I… Yeah, I think so.” 

Veronica smiled and touched her shoulders softly. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Kevin said, still nervous that, somehow, the nuns would get to them. 

Cheryl got into the backseat, with Toni by her side and placed their joined hands in her lap, playing with the serpent’s fingers while they drove away from that terrible place. And every mile further from there, it was as if she could breathe easily again and relax. 

She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, she spent her whole day carrying bags and crying and all she wanted to do was close her eyes just for a bit. Her head found it’s way to Toni’s shoulder and the girl wrapped her arms around her, making her feel safer than she ever did, and she couldn’t care less who was watching or if she looked vulnerable, she was just so tired and Toni was so comfortable. 

Toni looked back at Cheryl as soon as the girl’s head started to get heavier in her shoulder and she could not help but smile sadly. 

Cheryl looked so surprised that someone actually went after her and it broke Toni’s heart. No one should have to go through that, and especially not the redhead, not when she already looked so broken. But from that moment on, the pink haired girl promised herself that, if she could help it, Cheryl would never be hurt like that again.  
She placed a kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, hearing her murmur something in her sleep. 

“Hey Toni?” She looked back at Veronica, who was looking at them with a small smile on her face. “Where should we take her?” 

“She’ll stay with me.” She nodded to herself. “I don’t really feel like letting her out of my sight just yet.” 

“You really think she’s okay?” The Latina asked concerned, she knew Cheryl wasn’t the most stable person and was actually worried about her.  
The serpent sighed, looking back at the girl in her arms for a moment. 

“She will be.” 

The rest of the ride was made in silence and Cheryl was awake as soon as Kevin stopped the car, the lack of movement making her stir. 

“Hey, we’re here.” Toni said with the softest voice she could find as she exited the car and held her hand out for the redhead.

Everything was so dark and Cheryl couldn’t really make out where here was but she trusted Toni enough to know that the girl would never take her back to Thistle house again, so she took her hand. 

“Thank you V… And Kevin… For helping me out of there.” She said before getting out of the car. Her voice was so low but she knew they heard her because she saw their smiles and Veronica’s little nod. 

Her hand was back to squeezing Toni’s while they walked to the door of the smaller woman’s trailer. Toni opened the door and let Cheryl get in before her.

“Okay so I know that’s not what you’re used to it but the bed is comfortable and I promise you its safe.” She turned back to face the other girl after locking the door.

“It’s perfect.” Cheryl stood in the center of the small space and even though she was the smaller one, Toni has never seen her look so small and vulnerable. The redhead extended her arms and the serpent grabbed her hand, getting closer. “Thank you for coming after me.” She said, and before Toni could answer, there were lips pressing onto hers and she melted under Cheryl’s touch, wrapping her arms around her waist and bringing her closer. 

Oddly enough, Cheryl tested like cherry and her lips were so soft and she wished she could’ve enjoyed the first kiss and much as this one – It was hard when they were in a room full of people and crazy nuns were after them – because if felt so good and so right and how could someone think this was wrong? 

The redhead knew as soon as her lips touched Toni’s for the first time, that no time in that horrific place would ever make her believe that kissing another woman was anything less than amazing, Toni’s lips felt like the right ones to touch hers and she didn’t think she would ever get enough. 

Toni was the one to pull back, searching for air and smiling when Cheryl kept their foreheads together and her eyes closed. She knew the girl had a soft and vulnerable side, of course, she did, but it was still good to see it for herself. 

“How about you take these clothes off and I’ll make you something to eat? Are you hungry?”  
Cheryl nodded and let go of the other woman. 

“Do you mind if I shower?” She asked, suddenly shy. 

“Of course not Bombshell, go ahead.” She pointed towards the bathroom. “I’ll go get you some clothes while you do it.” 

As soon as Cheryl was alone, she realized how bad of an idea that was. Being alone with her thoughts. Every time her eyes closed, she remembered that place, she remembered how there were needles and movies and how it hurt to know her own mother put her thru that. 

And in all honesty, she really didn’t think anyone would come for her, I mean if the one person who is supposed to love you from the moment you were born hates you, who would ever like you? If not even Penelope cared, who would? 

But somehow, Toni did. And Cheryl didn’t think she could ever repay her for that, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t do her best to try. 

Toni’s clothes smelled good and she felt so comfortable in them and weirdly, they actually fit her quite right.  
She left the bathroom and found the pink haired girl sitting on the couch, a plate with a hamburger waiting for Cheryl was placed at the table center. 

The taller girl didn’t know when was the last time she had eaten something actually eatable, the food from the Sisters were terrible. 

Cheryl didn’t really know what to do with herself after she’d finished. She was suddenly really shy and self-aware, not knowing what to say or do next, and that was a new felling and she wasn’t sure she liked it. She looked back at Toni, whose eyes were already on her for a while now. 

They just stared at each other for a while, Toni studying Cheryl’s whole body, now free of those horrible clothes, wearing one of her pajamas, she stopped at Cheryl’s arms, only now noticing some bruises on them, she frowned.

“What did they do?” 

Cheryl looked down at her wrists, also red and sighed, if she was going to tell anyone what she’s been through this week and a half, that someone would be Toni. 

“The first couple of days were harder; they hurt me every time I tried to fight them.” Cheryl’s eyes were glassy. “But then it got… easier I guess.” She shrugged, not really wanting to say anything else at that moment, it was just too soon.

“I’m really glad we found you.” Toni said quietly, hands looking for Cheryl’s to try and comfort her.

And that was the final straw. 

She was trying so hard to be okay, to not be fazed by what happened but Toni was so caring and so real and that was so new to her, she didn’t understand how she could be cared about. 

She sobbed, eyes closing as the tears started to run thru her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them. 

“Oh Cheryl...” Toni wrapped her arms around the taller woman, bringing her closer to her body, Cheryl’s head resting on her chest as she sobbed. Toni’s heart broke all over again listening as the redhead gasped for air while she cried; clutching to the pink haired girl’s jacket as if her life depended on it. 

“I’m… Sorry.” She tried to say. 

“Hey, don’t, you have nothing to apologize for. Just let it all out, it’s okay.” Toni squeezed her tighter, one of her hands coming to rest on the other woman’s hair, brushing it softly, letting Cheryl take as much time as she needed to calm down. 

It took her longer than expected to do that, and if it was any other person in that room, she would have felt bad for showing weakness, but Toni had already seen her cry before. And in so little time, Toni had made her feel comfortable enough to do that without worrying, because Toni actually cared. 

The serpent had laid both of them on the couch, Cheryl’s body draped on top of hers.

“You okay?” She asked, her hands still playing with the red curls.

“I will be.” 

They spent some more time watching whatever was on TV, of both them too comfortable to move, but Toni could see how tired Cheryl was. 

“You wanna go to bed?” She asked and Cheryl only nodded, not making any movements, making her laugh. “Okay then get up.” The redhead sighed but did what she was told. Toni got up as well, heading to her bedroom which Cheryl right behind her. “I’ll make the bed for you and then I can take the couch today, and we’ll work something out tomorrow.” 

“No.” The taller girl said, making Toni look at her, confused. “I… I don’t want to be alone, please stay.” 

Cheryl looked even more vulnerable at that moment that when she was crying just a few minutes ago and Toni could only smile softly and nod. 

It took them a little more than ten minutes to get ready to sleep and Cheryl was so glad to finally be in a comfortable bed again, she almost moaned as soon as her tense muscles touched the soft mattress. 

It was good, she thought, as soon as the lights were out and Toni had joined her. It was good to not be alone for once. She felt good when she and the pink haired girl shared her bed and she feels good now, even better now that she actually knew that Toni felt the same, or at least she looked like she did. 

Toni had left some space between them, not wanting to overstep, but her hands were touching the other girl’s, letting her know she was there, and Cheryl didn’t seem to mind, at least not until she turned around, facing Toni and the girl did the same. 

That seemed like an all too familiar position for them.  
“What did you mean with we’ll work something out tomorrow?” 

“I meant I was going to get another mattress if you didn’t want me to sleep with you.” 

“But why?” Cheryl was genuinely confused.

“What? You think I’ll let you get back to the hell hole you call it a house? It’s not going to happen. I left you there for a day and you were gone, I’m not going to make that mistake again. You’re staying here… I mean, if you want to. If you don’t, that’s okay, you can stay with Ronnie too.” 

And there it was again, the caring the taller girl was so unused to. 

Cheryl smiled and her eyes were glassy again and what the hell why was she so emotional? 

Deciding that it was enough emotion for one day, she got closer to Toni, wrapping one of her arms in the girl’s waist and resting her head en her chest. 

“Thank you TT. I like it here.” She said, closing her eyes, letting sleep take over. Knowing that, in Toni’s arms, she could relax, it was safe there. Toni would keep her safe.  
It was the best sleep she’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Choni owns my ass and I'm not even mad about it


End file.
